


cosmo boys

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame’s never been one to trust in dieting rumours, but even he must admit itdoessound logical that sucking cock will slim down chubby cheeks.





	cosmo boys

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Kame’s waiting in the armchair when Jin walks in the door, looking for all the world like he’s supposed to be there despite clashing with Jin’s vintage furniture.

Blinking, Jin considers checking the address to make sure he’s in the right place, but everything in this apartment is his. It’s his 80″ widescreen TV mounted to the wall, his Chia pet growing on the windowsill, and his clothes strewn down the hallway from where they’d fallen out of his laundry basket this morning. Oops.

Maybe Kame is his, too, judging by the look he’s giving Jin over his glasses. It’s a look he hasn’t seen for awhile, one that he can’t fake for the camera. Kame’s eyes are predatory, making Jin shiver from across the room despite not knowing  _why_. They’re not on bad terms or anything, but they’re not on eye-fucking terms either.

Jin takes a tentative step forward, shuffling across his linoleum in bare feet and watching Kame carefully. “You okay, Kaz?”

“I need you to do something for me,” Kame says coolly, neatly unfolding his hands from his lap and standing up. He gestures to the chair he was just in. “Sit, please.”

Jin has something to say about being ordered around in his own apartment, but the look in Kame’s eyes is too promising to chance losing. Kame’s like the unicorn of JE – everyone wants to ride him, but he won’t give it up, or something like that. For someone who sluts around on camera so much, Jin can’t help but wonder what he would be like in bed, even if they spent the better part of their time working together ignoring each other.

He flops down in the chair and waits, eyes widening as Kame gets to his knees and pushes Jin’s legs apart. It’s casual and mechanical, like Kame’s following a mental list of directions, and it takes Jin’s brain a second to catch up with what exactly is going on here.

“Kaz-” he starts, interrupting himself with a sharp inhale as Kame unfastens his belt. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“Unless you’re stupid,” Kame replies bluntly. “Hurry up and get hard, I don’t have all day.”

Jin offers him a raised eyebrow and lifts his hips to assist Kame pulling down his clothes. He’s already half hard at the thought of being in Kame’s mouth, the rest of it happening when Kame blows hot air on him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Jin hisses, grabbing onto the arms of the chair for support, “but why me?”

“You’re the only one I don’t have to see again,” Kame answers, and it would be depressing if it wasn’t immediately followed with Jin’s cock being sucked past his lips.

Jin’s first thought is that Kame isn’t very good at this. He wouldn’t be, being the undeniable prude he really is, and all of those older women he was rumored with wouldn’t have the right equipment for the job. Jin doesn’t think he’s  _that_  huge, but he’s clearly too big for Kame’s small mouth, and as awesome as that makes him feel, it breaks his heart to watch Kame struggle and he threads his hand through Kame’s curly hair to pull him back a bit.

“I like it better like this,” he lies, although he arches from the intensity with which Kame sucks the head of his cock. Jin should have known that Kame would give 110% even for something like this, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing the slit to make Jin even more favorable to the idea.

Kame’s eyes are closed, his full concentration on his actions, and Jin doesn’t remove his hand from his hair. Gently he guides him down his shaft, a little at a time, his arousal growing more with each bob of Kame’s head as it feels like Kame’s trying to suck out his bones through his dick. He’s really into this, and Jin doesn’t care anymore that it’s only because he’s never around, he’ll start coming around more often if Kame wants to do it so badly.

“It’s good,” Jin sputters out, stroking Kame’s hair and face affectionately. “Just like that.”

Always obedient, Kame doesn’t waver from where he is right now and Jin feels his orgasm starting to rise within him. He tries to get out a warning, pulling desperately on Kame’s hair, but Kame just moans softly and sucks him harder. Then it’s too late and Jin gives up, hoping that Kame won’t kill him for coming in his mouth as he does exactly that.

Kame’s still kneeling in front of him when Jin pries open his eyes, looking expectant like Jin’s orgasm was inconvenient to him. Despite clearly swallowing. “Do my cheeks look thinner?” he asks.

“Huh?” Jin replies, his mind blown. “Everything about you is thin.”

Kame’s eyeroll reminds Jin of the good old days. “My cheeks hurt, so I think it worked.”

“ _What_  worked?” Jin asks. “What exactly were you expecting to accomplish by sucking me off?”

“The magazine says it burns face fat,” Kame says seriously.

Jin bursts out laughing. “What magazine?”

Kame narrows his eyes, his face turning read. “Cosmo.”

“Was it in English?” Jin teases him, then pauses to think about it. “That seems like it would work, though. You say you feel it in your cheeks?”

Nodding, Kame brings his hands up to cup his own face. “And my jaw.”

Jin’s still thinking about the logic of this revolutionary new exercise. “Those girls who blow us at the club always have really thin faces…”

“See?” Kame exclaims. “You should do it, too. Your face is fatter than mine.”

Jin only glares at him for a second, then contemplates which of his friends has the biggest dick. He reaches for his phone to dial Shirota before Kame throws it across the room and switches their positions with a strength Jin’s never seen from him before. Kame’s kind of scary when he’s turned on.

“Okay, fine, since you’re already here,” Jin relents, and Kame looks at him distastefully until he’s in Jin’s mouth. Jin’s only done this a few times, and never sober, but he has to admit he feels the burn in his cheeks. Kame is totally onto something here.

But unlike Kame, Jin doesn’t mind messing around with his friends. Between Yamapi and Shirota, he’ll have skele-face in no time.


End file.
